


Sandman

by amandroid



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dan being really nervous about trying something new and freaking out a little, F/M, Multi, One-Shot, Polyamory, Sleep Sex, Smut, implied cuckolding (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: Suzy has something she wants to try with Dan...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KattyWolfShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/gifts).



> So this was a little something kind of different I whipped up for KattyWolfShark that kind of got delayed a lot. Hope you like it? Eh?

Dan gulped down the dread slithering up his throat, rubbing his forearms to calm himself down. He'd psyched himself up for days to do this but the night of, he was still ready to bolt, ready to apologize profusely to Suzy for not indulging her in her fantasy and ready to make up to her some other way; something that was more his speed. 

 

He groaned inwardly. But she had been so eager, so happy when he said he'd think about it instead of flat out saying 'No' like he had wanted to originally. He knew he couldn't judge Suzy, or Arin for that matter. Being in a poly relationship was already something he never thought he'd agree to be a part of and now he was fully intergrated in Suzy and Arin's sex life and he loved it. Even still, Suzy and Arin often gave him a run for his money, really stretching the limits of his already quite storied and adventurous sex life. 

 

In the end, he had said 'Yes'. They had agreed to a night and he slept over in their guest room. Now here he was; creeping into Suzy and Arin's bedroom like some burglar rapist. 

 

No, he corrected himself. Suzy wanted this. This wasn't rape. He had to remember that.

 

He winced with each tiny squeak his footfalls made on the carpeted floor as he crossed the threshold into their bedroom. In the barely visible darkness, he could see the humped over forms of Suzy and Arin under the heavy comforter, Suzy resting on her side facing away from him with her pale arm laying over the top of the covers. For a moment, he just stood there listening to the both of them breathing out of sync: Suzy's lower and softer, Arin's deeper and more phlegmy.

 

Quickly swallowing, he found his way closer to the edge of the four-poster bed, his knees locking like a rusty marionette with every lurching step. Once he stopped short of the bed, he paused to run his hands over the tops of his thighs before his restless hands popped open the button to his jeans. Keeping an eye on the bed, he slowly inched his way out of his jeans and boxer briefs and sliding off his socks before he could breath a sigh of relief that neither Suzy nor Arin had woken up from the sound of the clothes rustling and hitting the floor. Straightening, he exhaled as quietly as he could manage and lifted a corner of the covers, nestling in besides Suzy. 

 

God, she looks so peaceful, he thought, as he watched her body rise and fall, her breathing quiet but regular with one arm curled underneath her head. Gathering his courage, he reached his arm out and stroked the arm laying over the top of the covers: both in an effort to make sure she was definitely still asleep and to get over the skeevy feeling crawling over his skin at the thought of touching Suzy like this, while she was out cold. 

 

Dan couldn't help freezing in place as Suzy let out a quiet murmur, her body relaxing and then settling. Mentally he scolded himself to calm down. By Suzy's own admission, she slept like a rock so waking her by accident wouldn't be a problem. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling this could all go horribly wrong at any second. 

 

Gathering the mass of her streaked hair, he moved it aside as he leaned over to place a string of feather-soft kisses along the bare slope of her shoulder, inhaling the faint sweet, almost flowery scent coming off her freshly showered skin. He paused again but all he could see were the fine hairs on her body prickle up from the contact of his lips and warm breath and her eyelids give the barest hint of a flutter. Otherwise, she was still fast asleep. 

 

Propping himself up on the pillow, with his other hand he drew a delicate line over the curve of her shoulder, down over the gentle arc of her naked spine. Moving further down still, he almost leapt up in surprise when his hand made contact with Suzy's bare ass. Maybe in the back of his mind he assumed she would have at least worn some panties, maybe even the backless ones she'd worn before but she was completely naked under the covers, expecting him. 

 

 _Scuze, you naughty girl._ He was sorely tempted to say those words aloud but he couldn’t risk either Suzy and Arin waking up because of it.

 

Carefully, he nudged her more onto her side, his heart beating with alarm at how heavy her body felt and how completely asleep and out of it she was. His breath caught suddenly and he swallowed it down, blinking rapidly and slowing his breathing down to calm himself.

 

Swallowing, he leaned and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers to wet them. There was lube on the nightstand, right were it always was, but he decided to save that for later. He knew he'd need it but he wanted to gauge first how much he'd have to use.

 

Blood pounded in his ears as he moved his hand back down, gliding over the cleft of her ass and then further down, nudging her warm thighs apart as his fingertips traced along the edge of her slit.

 

His fretful brain was almost positive Arin or Suzy could hear him loudly gulp as he stroked Suzy's side and then biting back a moan as his finger pushed inside her, the tight heat closing around his digit. There was the moist pop of her lips parting and her body shifting against the bed and Dan froze again then relaxed once he was positive it was another false alarm.

 

 _Goddamn_ , he thought. _Doing this is going to give me a fucking heart attack._ But he knew he couldn't stop now. He had come so far and his cock was beginning to stir to life at the feeling of Suzy squeezing around his finger, beckoning him to fill her.

 

Biting his lip, he slipped his finger further in, sliding it in and out as quietly and obtrusively as possible but still enough to get her to relax. He didn't know if Suzy would be able to feel it afterwards but he didn't want her to wake up uncomfortable and sore because he'd skimped on the foreplay. That would have been a personal defeat for him if he did that. 

 

“C’mon, kitten. Open up for me, c’mon…" His voice was a choked murmur as he tried to coax her to somehow to ease open. The hairs on his arms stood up as her breathing seemed to quicken but again, she didn't stir, even when Dan plunged a second finger inside as his mouth hovered over her shoulder, panting quietly with effort. 

 

Once he was sure she was ready, he gradually withdrew his fingers and rolled sideways as he took the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Uncapping the top with his thumbnail, he poured a drizzle onto his palm and paused to warm it between his fingertips. Even with that preparation, when he pulled back the covers and lubed himself up, he had to swallow what was sure to be a loud of squeal of discomfort as the cool gel made contact with the heated skin of his cock. Huffing through his nose, he powered through it, making sure he was slick enough to cause the least amount of painful friction for Suzy.

 

With one hand curled around the base of his erection, he rolled back over onto his side, nestling in even closer until the head of his cock was resting just against the mouth of her pussy. Chewing his lip raw, he pushed himself in achingly slow, gradually releasing the breath he was holding in as he gripped her hip for purchase.

 

With an inaudible huff, he dropped his head forward, pressing his face against the pillow beside Suzy's head as he pulled himself out and then back in, sinking further inside, his eyes slipping shut at the delicious pull Suzy's pussy had him, compelling him to roll his hips forward. He liked to think he was good at controlling himself and through sheer force of will, he went as slow as he could manage, muffling his involuntary noises of pleasure into the soft expanse of her hair, the tight resistance of her pussy compelling him to push a little harder.

 

 

His hand gravitated down between her thighs, trailing one finger down to rub teasingly against her clit, hoping in the back of his mind that it might get her to relax the death grip she had on his on his dick. 

 

Then she woke up. 

 

He started, too surprised to make any noise at all as she let out a soft mewl, her hand clasped over his wrist. What should he do? Was this the cue that the fantasy had stopped? Was it all over now?

 

Dan froze completely as her inner muscles clamped suddenly down on him, the crisp sheets shifting against her naked body as she pushed to meet him, arching her bare back against his T-shirt. 

  

" _Dan..._ "

 

Suzy's head lolled forward, her hair falling over her face as she slid herself against the Dan's finger, panting softly as her hips gave a slow roll and Dan's mouth immediately dropped open, for a moment staring in awe as she took him all the way inside. 

 

 

"Fuck..." he breathed, almost clapping a hand over his mouth but deciding not too. She was already awake. 

 

His reflexes kicked in as his hand stroked her clit more firmly, a quiet groan escaping his lips as felt her wetness saturate his fingertips, her hips gyrating to his touch. 

 

Dan slipped one hand under her thigh and she took the initiative to wrap it around his leg as he slammed himself inside, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as she took him in deeper. 

 

Suzy yelped and instantly clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her squeaky moans. In any other circumstance, he would have pulled her hand away so he could hear her (especially those adorable squeaks and squeals of enjoyment)  but his body ran hot and cold with shivers the fact that Arin was sleeping not far away.

 

And yet the idea of being balls deep inside his wife while Arin slept unawares thrilled them to the point that he could barely contain himself, his head already swimming from the sweltering body heat trapped underneath the blankets. The idea of "cheating" on either Suzy or Arin in their poly relationship was something he'd grappled with, especially if it was one on one with either of them instead of a "group" activity but he'd be lying if he said that the thought of doing this hadn't thrilled him like crazy, especially with Suzy having to cover her mouth to keep from making too much noise and the thought of shooting his load into her while Arin slept unawares had him throbbing so hard, he thought he’d pass out.

 

_Bet you wish you were watching this, Arin._

 

"That's it, kitten...that's... _fuck_...you're so good, baby..." he panted deliriously into Suzy's ear as she continued to take him greedily into her pussy as it drooled over him, probably leaving a hell of a wet spot on the sheets once they were done.

 

He rubbed at her clit faster and Suzy scrambled to contain her choked cry, curling further onto herself as she backed the lower half of her body against him more insistently.

 

Panting, he moved her hair aside and bit into the soft flesh of her shoulder, sucking a tender bite into her dewy skin.

 

"Hrmmmmmdaaaaan..."

 

"That's it, baby girl...just- _fuck_...just keep going...keep making yourself feel good for me..." he whispered against her neck as she started to shudder.

 

Suzy's pants rose in intensity that were becoming harder to keep quiet, the mattress giving tiny creaks as she kept luxuriously riding on him, arching further against him with her soft body drawn tight and quivering all over him. 

 

Her breath drew suddenly and her body gave a hard shake, her hand clamping tighter over her mouth as her pussy contracted hard around his cock, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching with her orgasm.

 

He didn't even realize how close he was because it only took a few more thrusts for him to empty himself into Suzy with a bitten back groan.

 

He leaned back, panting as Suzy flopped against the bed, reeling.

 

"...did you just cum inside my wife?"

 

Dan's eyes widened and his whole body locked with fear as Arin lifted his head off his pillow. Arin's voice wasn't at a yell but it cut through the silence and after so long trying to be as quiet as possible, it's volume was deafening.

 

"Uhhhhhhh...n-no..." ‘ Dan said with a high, nervous laugh.

 

Suzy chirped with giggles as she rolled over and sat up to gently pat his cheek. "Dan, it's okay. I told Arin what we were going to do."

 

"...oh." Dan said dumbly while Arin chuckled. Had she told him that and he’d forgotten? He couldn’t remember.

 

"It's alright. I was...preeeetty much awake since you got into bed."

 

Arin leaned over and Dan jumped as Arin's fingers curled over his stubbled jaw. "What, did I ruin the illusion of you cuckolding me?"

 

Dan's mouth quirked in a frown. The room was still semi-dark but was he really that transparent? "Pfft, no...I just thought you'd be...I dunno, mad or something."

 

"Only mad you didn't eat my wife's sweet puss."

 

Arin laughed as Suzy with a giggle, landed a soft blow onto Arin's chest.

 

“Ow! What? He didn’t! Unless his did while I was still asleep…”

 

Dan rolled over his back, covering his face with his forearm, chuckling softly, relief finally replacing the unnecessary feeling of dread that he had done something wrong.  “Ugh, FINE. I will next time.”

 

Arin scoffed, just as much in jest. “You better.” He grunted as he adjusted himself. “I think my sexy babes deserve some eggs.”

 

Suzy rolled over to look at the clock and then rolled back, covering her face and groaning. “Arin, it’s like...3 in the morning.”

 

The bed creaked as Arin heaved himself up. “So? I’m already wide awake now. Might as well.”

 

As Arin turned on the light and walked out of the room, Suzy turned over and put a hand on his chest. “So...what did you think?”

 

Dan rolled his eyes, feigning nonchalance. “Eh. It was alright.”

 

Suzy pursed her lips. “Just ‘alright’?”

 

Dan pursed his lips right back. Curse his improv-trained brain but the opportunity was too good to pass up. “I don’t know. Can I sleep on it?”

 

Suzy lips twisted from keep from laughing as she landing a blow to Dan’s chest this time, making him yelp and curl over, laughing.

 

“Ow! Sheath those claws, kitten!” before humming as Suzy nestled her warm, comfortably sweaty body against his, kissing him sweetly. With an idle movement, he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as his other arm curled around her back. 

 

"Love you, Dan." 

 

Dan wrinkled his nose cutely and pecked her on the lips. "Love you too, Suze...but don't  _ever_ make me do that again, seriously!" 

 

Suzy rolled her eyes, smirking. "Well...never say never. I still need to return the favor." 

 

He couldn't help the shiver of foreboding go down his spine at that but laughed it off, wrinkling his nose at her. "Remind me never to nod off at your house, you insatiable freak.", but he meant it affectionately. 

 

 


End file.
